1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a novel socket connector for use in the connection of one or more lead wires to a post connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical terminals are frequently used to connect certain articles of manufacture to allow for the flow of electricity from one article to another. Snap terminals are sometimes employed in this fashion. Snap terminals are generally two-piece terminals which are arranged in a mating configuration. Each of the terminals is electrically and mechanically connected to a component and the snap terminal components are then mated to form a releasable electrical and/or mechanical connection between the components. Snap terminals are often used to electrically connect a power source to the conductive elements embedded in a non-conductive material such as glass or dielectric substrate. For example, snap terminals can be used to provide a point of connection for electrical current in automotive glass panels that have electrical wiring embedded therein for the purpose of defogging the window.
The termination of a heavy lead wire to a socket mating lead wire is usually accomplished using an external compression tab that extends radially from the main round body of the mating connector. One example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,338. However, these structural features significantly increase the material usage when manufacturing the connector and also increase the footprint of to the interconnection. Moreover, the features limit the mechanical pull strength of the lead wire to the strength of the crimp or, if soldered, the point of connection between the compression tab to the main round body of the mating connector. Another problem with the prior art connectors is that separate configurations may be necessary in a single application, depending on the size of the lead wires used. The termination of a light lead wire to a socket mating lead wire is typically accomplished by soldering the lead wire to the location where it exits the center hole detail from the flat surface or by crimping the wire using tabs that extend from the flat surface.
Accordingly, what is needed is a socket mating connector that is simple to manufacture, adaptable for use in multiple applications, and will provide improved mechanical pull strength of the lead wire connection.
A socket mating connector is described for use in securing a lead wire to a post terminal. The connector generally includes a top wall and a side wall, which extends downwardly therefrom to form an inner cavity that is shaped to receive a portion of the lead wire and the post terminal. The side wall of the connector includes at least one compression slot that is shaped to securely receive the lead wire as it enters the inner cavity. A slightly upturned lip can be provided at the bottom of the side wall to facilitate the removal of the connector from the post terminal or the retention of a snap ring, which can be applied to increase the mating contact pressure.
The lead wire can be connected to the inner surface of the inner cavity by one of many methods, including soldering, bonding or welding, to increase the strength of the mechanical connection between the lead wire and the connector. The strength of the mechanical connection can also be increased by shaping the terminal end of the lead wire into a coil or other such shape which will resist pulling the lead wire through the compression slot.
In another embodiment, multiple compression slots can be formed in the side wall. One such embodiment uses compression slots of different widths to accommodate the use of lead wires of different diameters. The compression slots can be spaced along the side wall in any necessary orientation for a specific use. In another such embodiment, multiple compression slots can be used to connect a lead wire that is run in series.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a socket mating connector capable of use with a variety of methods of mechanically connecting the socket mating connector to a lead wire with a minimal interconnection footprint and minimal material usage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector that is at least partially secured to a lead wire using a compression slot.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector that is capable of simply coupling multiple lead wires to a post terminal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector that is capable of simply coupling lead wires of different diameters to a post terminal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector that is capable of coupling a series-run lead wire to a post terminal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector having a lower, up-turned lip for easy separation of the socket mating connector from a post terminal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a socket mating connector that is simple in manufacture design.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.